captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Matteo
マッテオ |image= Matteo Juventus (DT).png|DT MatteoCTJ.png|J |nationality=Italian |birthday=September 14 |height=171 cm (BWY) |weight = 66 kg (BWY) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names= |relationships=Romano (long-time friend) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Club |current_team_1=AC Chievo Verona |current_level_2= |current_team_2= |past_level_1=Club (Youth) |past_team_1=Inter Primavera / Interna Primavera |past_level_2=Club (Youth) |past_team_2=Inter Juniores / Interna Juniores }} (マッテオ, matteo) is a player of Inter Juniores, Inter Primavera and Chievo Verona. His position is forward. He wears the number "10" jersey. Description first appears in ''World Youth Hen'' ch.2 "At the door of Inter". He has two different positions. In the Captain Tsubasa continuity he plays as a forward and in Captain Tsubasa J continuity he plays as an attacking midfielder. Etymology In Captain Tsubasa J: Get In The Tomorrow, he is named Carlo Matteo. History Battle of World Youth arc While Shingo Aoi was participating in a training game, Matteo, like some team members, treats him with contempt, and bullies him to get him to leave. When Romano's contract terminated because of his performance not meeting the standards of Inter Juniores, he was very wary of Aoi. However, in the match against AC Milan Juniores, when Aoi handles the vicious balls sent by Inter players with ease. Hernandez then explains to Matteo that it's the result of Aoi's personal training, in order to change the meaning of Giapponese from 'someone who is bad at soccer' to 'someone who is good at soccer'. As Matteo also loves soccer, like the rest of Inter, he accepts Aoi. Games exclusive Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow 'Mission 1: Battle of World Youth arc' Interna Juniores vs AC Milar Juniores The first match of Aoi Shingo, easy because you also have Gino Hernandez in your team (GK). You start by loosing 1-0 at half-time, so it is necessary to have Shingo enter as regular and pass the ball to him in order to use his special technique. Matteo, one of your team's midfielders is also quite good, his special shot may be used to score sometimes. Gino Hernandez then explains to Matteo that it's the result of Aoi's personal training, in order to change the meaning of Giapponese from 'someone who is bad at soccer' to 'someone who is good at soccer'. As Matteo also loves soccer, he finally accepts Aoi, as well as the rest of Inter. Mission 1: Interna Primavera vs Juveline Primavera Now, the player be fighting against a new Italian player named Salvatore Gentile, who will be Shingo's rival. Matteo's special shots isn't very good here, so is better passing the ball to Shingo and use his special, GK Gino Hernandez is surely good enough to stop Gentile's special shots. Depending in the result of this match the story may change a little, but either way, the player can win with Aoi's special shot and also by using his new shot. Gallery |-|J= Matteo Shingo ep37 (J) 1.jpg|Aoi, Matteo & Franco Matteo.jpg|Matteo Get in the Tomorrow Interna Primavera (PSX) 1.jpg|Get in the Tomorrow Feno Matteo.jpg|Valentino Feno vs Matteo |-|Art= Matteo.png Levin Matteo (DT) 1.png|Matteo & Stefan Levin |-|Manga= Matteo ch47 (BWY) 1.jpg |-|Game= InternaJR.jpg Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Players from Italy Category:Players of Serie A Category:Players of Campionato Primavera 1 Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc